Mirandy oneshots
by RubyTuesday7
Summary: A series of Mirandy Oneshots based on some on my favourite songs
1. If I Die Young

If I Die Young – The band Perry

Miranda sat in her office, scowling at the array of clothes in front of her. Desperately Nigel's assistant tried to explain her choices, having been given free reign so that Nigel and Miranda could asses her abilities. Right now, she was failing. A very worried looking Emily arrived at Miranda's office door, informing Miranda that "There are some men here who need to talk to you. Urgently. ." Normally, Miranda would have rolled her eyes and made a scathing comment, but something about the expression on Emily's face stopped her.

Sending everyone except Nigel, who she needed to talk to, out of her office, Miranda waved in the men. Looking them up and down, she assessed their clothing, as she did everyone she met. Simple clothes, jeans, t-shirts with suit jackets over the top. "Miranda Priestly? I am Detective Pens and this is Officer Bacho with the New York Police department. Maybe we should talk alone?" Detective Pens asked, looking at Nigel. Miranda barely considered this, trusting her long time friend and colleague implicitly. "No, Nigel can stay? What brings you here?" She asked in her normal, disinterested tone. "I am afraid we have bad news." Detective Pens' voice grew dark. "Earlier today, a young reported, Andrea Sachs, was shot. You knew her?" Miranda answered truthfully, too worried about Andy for her usual mask. "Yes, we were engaged. Is she ok?" The look on the two police mens face told her everything, and she felt her heart clench. _She must be ok, she is so young, she cant die this young, she cant be dea- _"I am afraid Ms. Priestly, that Andrea Sachs did not survive her wounds."

For a moment, the room was silent as the two fashion editors struggled to absorb this news, the Miranda did something not even Nigel had seen her do before – she broke down, sobbing. Automatically, Nigel moved closer to her, catching his friend in a tight embrace. For once, she allowed it, clutching his neck, staining his shirt with her tears, and mumbling "Not Andrea, not Andrea." repetitively. The two police officers sat, shell shocked at the sight of one of New Yorks most influential women so broken. Five minutes passed before Nigel, who had been to shocked to even cry, remembered about the two men. "I understand you probably want Miranda to answer some questions, but maybe that should wait until tomorrow." It wasn't a question, and the two men appreciated this, stood to leave, but Detective Pens hesitated. "I am probably not supposed to tell you this," he started, getting at least a glimmer of interest from the forlorn woman, "but Andrea Sachs left one last message before she died. Next to her body we found the words ' I love you, Mira' written in what appears to be her own blood. She also wrote, 'Do not let this break you, Darling'... Ms. Priestly, I am so sorry for you loss." he finished sincerely.

These words only caused Miranda to sob harder, burying her face in Nigel's shoulder. "Thank you, gentlemen" Nigel murmured, dismissing the police officers, while desperately trying to console his friend. "Emily" he called, summoning a very worried red head to the door. "Call Roy, please." Emily nodded and reached for the phone, hitting speed dial three and summoning the driver. Meanwhile, Nigel lead the sobbing Editor-in-Chief to the couch in the corner, still holding her tightly. "Nigel," she whimpered, "how am I going to tell the girls? God, I told her a million times to be careful, but she never listens. How am I going to live without her?"

Nigel, unable to answer this, was relieved when Emily once again showed up at Miranda's door. "Roy's downstairs." Carefully, Nigel help the broken women to stand, and together they made it out of Miranda's office. A wide-eyed second assistant handed Miranda's coat to Emily, who draped it over the silver-haired women lovingly. "Miranda, I am more sorry than I can put into words." Serena had appeared from somewhere, and caresses her lover's back comfortingly. Miranda just managed a weak "Thank-you" Indifferent to the looks of those around them, Nigel helped the broken-hearted woman to the elevator, whisking her away to privacy. 

Three days later, and Miranda's tears had not yet subsided. Standing over her young fiancée, tears silently slipped down her cheeks. The young woman had been dressed in her favourite clothes: a Champaign coloured satin dress, a string of pearls around her neck and her favourite, bright red Doc Martins to complete the outfit. Under the woman were a bed of roses, a mixture of pink – Miranda's favourite – and orange, which had been Andy's favourite. Leaning down so that she was only an inch from her love ear, Miranda whispered the lyrics of their favourite love song in the young woman's ear.

"If they had ever told me how sweet a kiss could be  
>I would have said "Impossible, impossible for me"<br>And if they said I'd find you beyond the rainbow's end  
>I would have said "Impossible, impossible, my friend"<p>

To dream about what might have been  
>Is strange enough for me<br>But now it seems I'm living in  
>A dream too beautiful to be<p>

If they had said a moonbeam could calm a stormy sea  
>I would have said "Impossible" but now at last I see<br>That nothing is impossible if you are here with me

I would have said "Impossible" but now at last I see  
>That nothing is impossible if you are here with me"<p>

Crying even harder, Miranda kissed her lovers now-icy cheek for the last time. "Goodbye, Darling." Straightening up, Miranda noticed a rainbow arched across the sky, shining down on the funeral procession. Studying the colours, the torn-apart woman whispered one more time, "Goodbye."

_The song Miranda sings in 'Impossible' by Nat King Cole. I promise, the rest of these shouldn't be so angsty_


	2. She is

She is – The Fray

The run through was going disastrously. Nigel watched as Miranda stared down a new fashion assistant that had dared to suggest that two dresses – one turquoise, the other cerulean – were the same colour. As the young woman stuttered to explain herself, the doors to Miranda's office flew open.

Accompanied with Emily's flustered shout of "She's busy now, you have to make an appointment for later." Irv strutted into the room. Nigel sighed in anticipation of the inevitable fight; Irv's face was a was between smugness and irritation, while Miranda had turned on her iciest, most terrifying persona. "What the hell is this, Miranda?" he cried, slapping down a handful of papers on her desk. "Do you really think that your actions wont impact RUNWAY?"

"I believe, Irv," Miranda replied, calm but with a livid undertone, "that what you are holding is called a newspaper. Being in publishing, I would hope that you would know that." Nigel clearly remembered her once saying _"Hope, I live on it."_ but Irv seemed not to catch the reference. Miranda continued, her voice cold enough to form icicles. "As for my 'actions' I must assume you mean my relationship with Andrea. If that is the case then no, I don't think RUNWAY will be negatively affected by my lesbianism, and it is surely none of your business."

Leaning forward Nigel could see that the papers were in fact Page 6 of The Times. The heading "Ice Queen Melts for Hot Young Woman" soared at the head of the page. Under it, on the left side of the page, was a photo of Miranda and Andy at some restaurant or another. That in itself would not usually be considered 'scandalous'. Andy must have said something funny – her face was lit up with a wide smile, while Miranda's head was tipped back in laughter, more radiant than Nigel had seen it in years.

To the right side of the page was another photo, clearly taken at night. Despite the dim lighting, one could clearly see it was Miranda's front step. Andy was holding the town house door open for Miranda, who was facing Andy, safely enclosed in her arms. The photographer had been there in exactly the right moment. The two women were just about to kiss, their faces no more than centimetres apart. Andrea's gaze was pure want, lust seeping from every pore, but there was a careful, loving way about how she held the older woman that spoke of the depth of her feelings. Miranda's face was harder to see, but their was more emotion in her eyes than Nigel had ever seen directed at anyone, even the twins. While neither photo was explicit, there could be no mistaking the pairs relationship.

Nigel had known about it for months, and was aware that the pair had been planing on attending an upcoming Gala together, but Irv, with no preparation, was simply not accepting the couple. Indeed, Miranda's calculating words seemed only to have annoyed him further.

"I will not allow you to ruin Ellis-Clarks most successful magazine with your.. your... your mid-life crisis! Three divorces was bad enough, this is unacceptable!" The small man's face grew more and more purple until it matched the plum belt of the mannequin behind him. Miranda's pale face narrowed as she asked, with fire in her voice, "What, exactly, are you saying? Are you **ordering** me within my personal life?"

Irv's eyes widened at her words, a shrewd look on his face. "Either you break up with your little lesbian mid-life crisis, or..." Miranda's face was furious with his description of Andrea, " you're fired." Nigel almost groaned. He had know Miranda enough years to know that she would never, ever leave RUNWAY, and dreaded the thought of having to comfort both Andrea, and Miranda, when to two broke up.

Miranda's face was a blank mask. "Emily," she called evenly, "get me Andrea on the phone." Nigel was unable to choke back a surprised cough – surely Miranda wouldn't break up with someone over the phone, right? "She's on line one, Miranda." Emily responded. "Thank you, Emily" Miranda offered before picking up the phone. "Andrea, darling... I'm just calling to say I will be home in time for dinner... yes, the run through ended early for me... I'll see you soon."

Finally, Nigel spoke. "Miranda?" The woman in question paused in the door way. Her face was radiant, serene, with a small smile playing across her lips. "You don't understand, any of you. Andrea, she is everything. Everything I want, everything I need, she is everything. Of course I would choose her over RUNWAY, and spend less time thinking about it than a Hummingbirds heartbeat. Have a pleasant evening." With that, and a small "Thank-you" to the startled second assistant who passed Miranda her coat, the silver-haired fashion queen swept out of the RUNWAY offices for the last time.


	3. Jessie's Girl

Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield

The ball room was crowded, unpleasantly so, but I could still feel when she walked in. God she was beautiful, silver hair glowing, small smile on her lips and a beautiful grey dress that perfectly caressed milky skin. In fact, if it wasnt for the plain-looking woman on her arm, she would have been perfect. As Miranda gracefully traversed the staircase, her companion stumbled over her feet, grinning when the silver-haired queen caught her. I couldn't help it – my jealousy sparked, wishing that it was me on Miranda's arm, sharing small secretes and hidden smiles with her. I had to admit, after my usual wooing techniques had failed with her, I had resorted to measures I hadn't used since high school. Namely, this was me irritating the hell out of Miranda, just for a few moments of her attention. After a few months, I was sure it was working, until the newspaper article that had changed everything.

"Ice Queen Melts for Hot Young Woman", the words had cut into me. I had reacted badly, but the solution was clear; Miranda had always, **always**, placed her job over everything else. All I needed to do was give her an ultimatum, and she would leap out of the young brunettes arms and into my waiting grasp. Of course, that wasnt quite what had happened – Miranda had left her job, and not only had I lost her, but RUNWAY was also failing, the latest issue being a failure of epic proportions since a shocking number of employees had walked out after Miranda's resignation. The rest of the board members were furious with me, but what could I so but follow my heart?

Sipping my drink I watched the pair of women circulate the room. Never before had I really noticed the brunette; sure, I had chatted to her a few times while she was Miranda's assistant, but lately something had changed and it wasn't hard to see why. No matter what I told my self, I could see Miranda watching her with those eyes, those beautiful, emotional eyes. The girl got to hold Miranda in her arms late at night and love her with that body, I just know it, but there's nothing I can do.

Sighing, I excuse myself from those around me, dropping off my empty glass with one of the waiters and making my way towards the bathroom. Staring in the mirror, I found myself wondering, as I often do, what she doesn't see in me. I'm rich, famous and handsome, not to mention that I've been funny and cool with the lines – isn't that the way love is supposed to be? Besides, where would I ever find another women like Miranda, that beautiful body, mercurial voice and temperament, where could I find a woman like that?

Washing and drying my hands, I leave the bathroom only to run into – literally – the women I've been watching all night. Their hands were clasped together and Miranda's light was bright with laughter, and though I feel so dirty when they start talking cute, its wonderful to see Miranda relax a bit. When she sees me her face tightens with displeasure, her strong nose flared slightly as she nods and murmurs in that beautiful voice "Irv." The brunette repeats the gesture, and before I can say anything Miranda tells me "Andrea and I were just leaving. Good evening." With that the women flow out of the room, leaving me with the sense of loss. Where can I find a woman like that?

_A.N. Yes, this is a companion piece to the previous chapter, buts its just a one off. I have no intention of making these relate to each other, but She Is didn't quite feel finished. What did you think about Miranda-Irv?Also, any requests?_


	4. A Kiss With A Fist

A Kiss With a Fist – Florence and the Machine

(Underlined for Andrea. Normal for Nigel. Italics for Miranda)

"Six, darling, good to see you!"

"Nigel are you ok? I swung by the office to see if I should wait for you there, and it was chaos. A police officer and everything!"

"As I was going to tell you, darling, I have a story. You know how Miranda was going into her office this morning to collect some of her stuff and say goodbye?"

"Oh, God, what did she do?"

"Haha, actually, for once, it was not Miranda's fault – she's definitely mellowed out since you two started dating. Anyway, she was saying bye to Emily, when Irv showed up. Dont scowl, you'll get wrinkles. Irv told Miranda that she couldn't leave the company for some 'gold digger who was after all her money.' His words, not mine. Miranda was furious, more than I have ever seen her. She told him to leave she sight and never speak to her again."

"Thats not so bad, but why where the police there?"

"Wait for it, it gets worse. Miranda turned to go back into her office, but Irv grabbed her arm, and then he... he... he kissed her. Miranda was in shock, I think, as was everyone else, and Irv told her that she should leave you and 'be with a man who can make you happy', again his words. Miranda unfroze rather... violently at that."

"What did she do? Miranda ok, right?"

"Well, she hit him once, her hit her back. We were all frozen, but I could here Emily calling security. Then Miranda kicked him in then shins, so Irv slapped her. For a moment The Ice Queen just stood there, then she punched him – man, she has an mean double jab. Broke his jaw and blackened one of his eyes. Just before her could retaliate, security stepped in. Miranda accused him of assault, and since he had kissed her first, Irv really had no defence. Besides, there were an office full of witness'."

"Is Mira ok?"

"Physically, she is fine. Emotionally, she's pissed off as hell. Oh, I almost missed the best bit. After they put Irv into hand cuffs, and where taking him away, her shouted out 'a kiss with a fist is better than none' and that he ' still loved her'."

"No wonder Miranda was furious. Is she still there?"

"Yeah, if your finished eating we can head over there"

"Are you kidding? Lets go!"

"You have to let me in, I need to talk to Miranda"

"_Andrea? What are you doing here, darling?"_

"Miranda! Thank god, are you ok?"

"_I'll be better once you kiss me."_

"Lets me see what I can do... Better?"

_AN:So after unanimous decision, I wrote a short chapter to destroy the onsided Mirnada - Irv thing. Back to Miranda – Andrea, although I might revisit Miranda – Irv later in a different project. Still, any requests for a Mirandy?_

_Also, if your reading "Are You Kidding Me?", I swear I will try to update soon, I'm just a bit stuck with it. Soon, promise. _


End file.
